


[Podfic] this human heart built with this human flaw

by MagpieWords



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema-centric, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Cryptid Hunting, Do It With Style Mini Bang (Good Omens), Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Self-Discovery, Trying Hobbies Like Fashionista's Try On Clothes, brief appearance by Newt, multitude of background ocs and family ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieWords/pseuds/MagpieWords
Summary: all anathema has ever been and ever will be is what a dead woman tells her she should be--until she burns the second book.(a story about freedom, choice, and finding yourself)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens Mini Bang





	[Podfic] this human heart built with this human flaw

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this human heart built with this human flaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399834) by [rowdyhomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhomo/pseuds/rowdyhomo). 



> Dear writer, thank you so much for your patience as I recorded this - your words were spun beautifully and this character study was a delight to read as it was to bring to life.

**Listen:**  


_(or click[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1E-xsNIdmzmRR9cHoTuZUZSZXCUg3SVoh/view?usp=sharing) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [this human heart built with this human flaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399834/)

 **Author:** [rowdyhomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhomo/pseuds/rowdyhomo)

 **Reader:** [Magpiewords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpiewords/pseuds/magpiewords)

**Length:** 47 minutes 

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1E-xsNIdmzmRR9cHoTuZUZSZXCUg3SVoh/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
